


The Apple Tinkers

by Trystyian



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trystyian/pseuds/Trystyian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio finds someone injured on a rooftop and does not realize who it is until Paola tells him but even then the name means nothing to him until the man wakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple Tinkers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inatrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatrice/gifts).



"Where the hell am I?" The male voice groaned the pain understandable even if the words were not. Ezio was on a Florentine rooftop hiding under an overhang from the rain. "Damn rain?" The accent was strange to the Italian assassin's ears. He looked around not seeing anyone out in the rain. The groan came again without any words, Ezio’s instincts said something was very wrong but whoever it was was truly in pain and it wasn't a trap as he walked along the rooftop in the rain.  He steered his light footsteps towards the noise as the skies opened up at that moment.

"Cazzo." Ezio said it to himself more than anything but then he heard it again the voice was male for sure but even the shrills of pain seemed off. Two rooftops over Ezio saw a splash of white on the top right in the rain. He quickly ran over and as he got closer he couldn't really see who it might be but the white robes were familiar to him somehow. Carefully he knelt by the writhing man and the blood running from him via the rain.

The fingers were like claws as they reached for Ezio but it was not in a way to intend harm to the assassin.  Golden pained eyes stared from the young face fear in them but something chased it away as the injured man laid there trying to breathe. The Italian looked him over wondering if it was safe to move him but then just ungracefully picked him up with both his arms. "Damn you are heavy for looking so small." The left hand was now visible and Ezio's mouth just went dry. The missing ring finger told him something and his mind would not answer what. The man kept whimpering in pain his head leaning on the assassin's shoulder.

Ezio ran across the rooftops until he reached the spot where he could descend safely and easily despite his now unconscious burden.  Once at street level he ran for Paola's as he was in that part of the city. Not caring or really needing to knock he stood in the lobby of the brothel dripping water on the carpet, his burden dripping blood. Paola herself came out to see who had barged in and breathed relief that it was just Ezio but who was he carrying. She instantly recognized the mark of an assassin and even more relief went through her but she didn't recognize the man at all.

"Up here Ezio we will put him in my room for now. Who is he? Where did you find him?" Her voice contained all her concern for a fellow brother.

"On a rooftop and I have no idea who he is or how he got injured." The assassin's voice was quiet. He didn't lay his burden on the bed instead he laid him on the carpet and started peeling the drenched clothing from him.

"I'll go fetch the dottore." Paola slipped out of the room to find someone to do her bidding.

Ezio easily removed the robes and finding all the weapons he wondering where they came from. He knew that in his heart this man must be a brother just by Paola's reception to him.  Once the man was stripped bare, Ezio pulled the covering's back on the big bed and laid the thin man in it admiring the sculpted body with a smile on his full lips. He went into the washroom and fetched towels to start drying the man's long dark brown hair. The long lashes were clumped together against the now pale cheeks. He definitely was not from around here.  The blood came from two large wounds to his chest and the one had been where the bracer for a hidden blade should have been.

"Who the hell are you?" The skin beneath his hands was pale, scarred but smooth where it wasn't marred. Ezio kept a towel over the worst spots and was trying to dry the man's hair more when Paola and the dottore came in.

"I don't know who he is or how injured he is but he needs your attention badly I am afraid." Her voice contained some worry as she stood there looking at the nude form that clearly wasn't Italian occupying her bed.

"The two wounds are here," Ezio shifted the towels out of the way, "and here. His arm is also a mess as well." The assassin showed the dottore who nodded.

"He's a skinny thing isn't he? Where is he from?" Ezio shook his head as he had no idea.

"I found him like that on a rooftop, those are not my doing." Paola glared at the young Italian.

"They better not be, he's a brother.”  She hissed.

 Ezio looked back at Paola questions in his brown eyes as the dottore started on Altaïr's chest. His wrist was a mess but it wasn't life threatening the way the other two could be.

"The finger Ezio, it’s an old mark of an assassin.”  The dottore was a friend of the order so she knew she could talk freely.

"How old?”  The Florentine had not been taught the history of the order he had recently joined just yet.

"Does the name Altaïr mean anything to you kid?" Ezio wasn't even twenty years old so she had rights to call him a kid as he shook his head no staring at the slim form in the bed. "He is one of the greatest assassins to ever live. You just haven't gotten to the point yet where you learn about everything he did and sacrificed for this order to survive." She smiled at Ezio but was trying to understand how an assassin from Altaïr's time was laying in her brothel injured. Ezio was staring openly at the man as the dottore sewed evenly. It wasn't frantic as he sat there for a while before moving to the other side of the large bed and sitting with the assassin's hand in his lap to try to sew it back together.

"Malik.”  Three faces stared at the form in the bed at the strange word, except it wasn't strange to Paola. She stepped closer ignoring the fact the man was nude and not covered. Carefully she touched his face her fingertips soft on his harsh skin as they traced the scar on his full lips.

"Altaïr.”  With her Italian accent it sounded different but it was understandable as the golden eyes fluttered open to stare at her ignoring the dottore sitting on the bed. He realized he was not covered in any way and just stared at her but was trying to reach for the coverlet the dottore was sitting on.  The man moved understanding what the assassin wanted before sitting down again and snatching Altaïr's arm back.

"I am almost done then I can leave you be, really he should be resting though my dear." The dottore was an older man who knew exactly what went on under her roof. He focused on his work ignoring the two in the room. The assassin's golden eyes were on Paola but he was studying Ezio like he was a new thing to discover.  He reached with his other uninjured hand for the young man's wrist. Ezio held it closer as Altaïr examined his hidden blade from both sides and grinned. The assassin's fingers glanced off Ezio's palm and Ezio didn't know what hit him right in the gut but it was there as he couldn't take his eyes off the other man nor did he let go of the fingers that were more like talons than digits.

Ezio just stood there frozen in the other man's grip his feet glued to the spot on the floor.  His eyes were lost in the golden pools of the other man. The assassin tried to shake the feeling from his brain but he couldn't the other man was just stunning there was no other word for his lithe fit pale body that was now covered. Paola was saying something to him but he didn't hear her until she practically yelled his entrancement was that strong.

"You all right kid?”  Ezio merely nodded not taking his eyes from the other man except when the dottore rose from the bed.

"Will he be all right?" Both voices asked.

The old man nodded. "He just needs some rest and to eat he should be fine, he's very strong so I am not too worried." Relief flew across both faces as the old man quietly left the room. Ezio had let go of the rough scarred fingers but it was with much reluctance.

"I'll take care of him Paola you have more important things to do." She looked at him and then at Altaïr who had closed his eyes again the long black lashes resting on his face. Ezio's eyes were dancing between the two as he stood there not sure why he even opened his mouth when he knew nothing of taking care of someone after an injury but he figured he could do this since the man was all right and just needed things one normally would need.

"And just how is your French my dear?" She cooed at him slyly.

"Parfait.”  It was too the accent was right on and when Altaïr heard a familiar language his eyes lit up.

"Very well I will leave you two be. Find out who he is for sure although I am pretty sure I am right and if so you have nothing to worry about." She grinned as she strode from the room leaving a rose around the doorknob so no one would disturb the two men behind it.

Ezio stood there as the golden eyes stared at him openly. "What is your name?”  The accent was strange as was the cadence but the words were perfectly formed in the right order.

"Ezio Auditore.”  Ezio spoke quietly feeling like he was in the presence of someone not just important but just someone that made his head spin for reasons he didn’t understand at that moment.

Altaïr kept his eyes on him as he shifted carefully on the bed tossing the coverlet off of him and sitting up slowly.

"Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad." The Arabic name was spoken with his Arabic accent as he there studying Ezio.

"Should you be sitting up? The doctor said you needed to rest.”  Ezio moved closer to the bed.

"Yeah they always want me to sleep for a couple days but damn I have better things to do like figure out how the hell I ended up wherever I am." He sighed before slipping off the bed and turned the bed covers down and sat back down. If being bare in front of the young assassin bothered him Altaïr didn't show it.  Ezio couldn't take his eyes off of him, the way he moved was more graceful than a cat, the muscles moving under that pale skin of his was affecting the assassin in ways he didn't think another man could.

Altaïr laid back on his elbow as he laid on his side he cringed as he tried to get comfortable.  "I am trying to figure out how I ended up here but maybe it was the damn Apple." He sighed looking up at Ezio from under his lashes as covered himself back up to just under his armpits. The dottore had bandaged his wrist heavily but the chest wounds he left be.  Ezio came as close as possible as he watched the assassin try to get comfortable.

"That would explain anything strange that happens. I may not know who you are but I know enough about the Apple to know its capable of that.”  Ezio was fighting so hard to not touch the temptation before him but it was getting more and more difficult. Altaïr was looking at him with a deviousness in his tired eyes.  He sat up again since he couldn't use his left arm much and ran his calloused cold fingertip over Ezio's cheek.

"You should get out of those wet things." Without invitation he was pulling the weapons off the younger assassin as they were still dripping wet.

Ezio blushed at the idea of undressing in front of the other assassin but he couldn't explain why.  Sure the other man was intoxicating to look at but surely he didn't look at Ezio that way with that fucking sexy body of his he had to only like women. At first he thought he would just take off everything that was a second layer. The weapons went first and the cape and the boots. He stood there debating more when he started on the hidden blades that covered both his wrists. Altaïr was reaching to help where he could and Ezio would try to brush his fingers away without much result.

"Stop you should be resting." Ezio whined at the assassin. The blankets had fallen off him leaving him covered but his whole torso was exposed again. The Syrian had very deft fingers as he worked at the rest of Ezio's doublet. Carefully he peeled it off as it was heavy from all the water. He held it out to Ezio who took it and set it on the chair on top of the pile of Altaïr's clothes. Slowly the Italian peeled off the rest figuring he was left with no choice. It wasn't he had anything to be ashamed of it was the idea over being naked in front of someone so perfectly built. Sure Altaïr was a scarred mess but he was still perfect in Ezio's young mind.

"I am fine and besides its fun to figure out how all this comes off.  I owe you because I know you are the one that carried me here." Ezio smiled off-handedly and Altaïr was losing his ability to resist doing things to this young man. Ezio reached for one of the towels to dry his hair some as Altaïr was sitting there his legs folded under him under the blankets and his hands still in his lap.  The eyes staring up at Ezio melted him under their golden presence boring into his soul.

"You don't owe me anything." Ezio was watching those eyes dance around his body and he blushed lightly again not understanding "You don't owe me anything."  Ezio was watching those eyes dance around his body and he blushed lightly again not understanding why this man was affecting him so much.  

"Something wrong?"  Altaïr's voice was quiet in the quiet warm room as Ezio stood there and shivered with those eyes roaming over him.  He held his hand out to the Italian and pulled him back over to the bed.

"N-n-no."  Ezio barely got the word out of his mouth before Altaïr's full lips crashed into his. The Italian was dreaming he knew it had to be; the assassin had such soft lips compared to what Ezio had already felt of his skin but light he needed more.  His own hands were on the Syrian's shoulders as he pulled him to his chest.  Altaïr broke the kiss and looked up at the Italian with those mesmerizing eyes of his and Ezio was lost.  He didn't understand this but he wanted and wanted it badly.

"Come keep me warm?"  The innocent look Altaïr gave him was so pure Ezio almost laughed as he walked around the other side of the bed after shoving the chair under the doorknob.  The Italian slipped under the blankets and moved close to Altaïr.  Fuck the man was a piece of perfection his back was so long as Ezio moved his hands down its smooth length.  Like the rest of the Syrian his back was muscled and moved with as much grace as the rest of him. 

Altaïr leaned into Ezio's warm fingers purring as he did.  "You have strong hands.  I love that."  The assassin had closed his golden eyes as he savored being touched it had been so long. 

"I haven't done this in a long time so forgive me."  Altaïr's head snapped around so he could look at the Italian.

"Done this at all or done this with a man?"  The gold was shrinking in the Syrian's eyes as he turned back enjoying the Italian's hands on him.

"Done this with a man."  Ezio couldn't resist the temptation that was Altaïr's neck and he leaned forward to kiss it not liking how stiff it was under the smooth skin.  Altaïr nodded in response and the purr that escaped his throat was almost a moan when Ezio pressed his warm lips to the assassin's skin.

"I am not worried.  I just hope she has what we need in this room somewhere."  Altaïr's voice was a mix of lust and desire as he sat there perfectly erect as the Italian tried to relieve him of the knots and kinks in his back.  He reached back with his right hand but Ezio brushed it away.

"Let me you are a mess."  He kissed Altaïr's neck again as he sat there thinking a few moments before he spoke again.  "It should be in the second drawer of one of the night tables.”  Altaïr nodded as he leaned forward slightly to let the Italian reach all of his long back.  The Syrian rested his hands on the bed carelessly not worrying about a thing.  If the Apple was going to mess with him he was going to get every moment of enjoyment from it that he could and this young man sure seemed willing to give it to him.

"Damn I am taking you home with me."  The words were sincere as Altaïr opened his eyes again and turned them on the Italian.

Ezio smiled and leaned to press his lips to those two pillows of softness that were still a surprise when he touched them.  Altaïr shifted so he could actually kiss Ezio without twisting his neck as far as it could go.  The assassin's fingers found Ezio's shoulder and he was kneading at the soft flesh the younger possessed.  Altaïr's erection was hard enough the weight of the blankets was not a challenge for it.  Ezio broke the kiss out of breath not believing this was happening but the Syrian moved so he was facing the Italian now his arousal now obvious.  Ezio's eyes got big as he looked down at the blankets his mouth watering as he kept his lips parted trying to breath and breathing in the man before him.

"If only I could go with you cause fuck you are making me forget so much right now."  Altaïr just grinned as his hands explored the Italian’s larger chest his fingertips were rough against Ezio's smooth skin the calluses catching on the hair that decorated his pectorals.  The Syrian's fingers on his skin were waking up Ezio's desire as he sat there his hands still on the thin but muscled shoulders of Altaïr.  He didn't know who this man was but he didn't care at this moment as he melded his mouth with the Syrian's again his tongue demanding attention in the other's mouth.

Altaïr closed his eyes wrapping his arms around Ezio pulling him to his chest as he kissed him and unfolded his legs so he was sitting with them on each side of the Italian.  The Syrian pulled Ezio with him as he laid down not breaking their lips apart his cock was still under the sheets but the Italian could feel it pressing into him and just moaned into Altaïr's forceful lips as he shifted so he was comfortable on the assassin and not resting on either of the wounds on his chest.

"Don't...stop."  Altaïr's words were not necessary, as Ezio had no intention of taking his mouth off the Syrian until he was reduced to the sleep he needed.  Ezio's hands were in Altaïr's thick short hair as his teeth clashed with the Syrian's as he kissed him harder his tongue moving faster as their need for the other grew into the quiet moans that neither thought about containing.  Ezio rocked his hips against Altaïr’s pressing his own hard cock against the Syrian's a low moan escaping his throat as he had to break the kiss needing to breathe.

Altaïr ran his hands through Ezio's long hair a smile on his swollen lips his nearly black eyes drinking in the man above him and clearly was satisfied with what he saw.  He pushed at Ezio wanting him off of him.  Ezio looked at him with a piqued look on his face until Altaïr threw the bedding off of him his very erect swollen cock twitching towards Ezio.  The Italian could only stare, sure he had been with other men before but this one was so beautiful and yet he was so masculine at the same time.  He just wanted that in his mouth to devour.  Altaïr's eyes fell closed when Ezio's fingers closed around his shaft.  The kid had such soft hands that Altaïr almost came right there the sensation was so arousing.

Ezio's eyes just got bigger when his fingers met the soft flesh of the shaft they were around.  The moans that left both men were so needy and lustful they both knew at that point that this was not going to last much longer.  Ezio didn't understand why when it was only yesterday he had been with Christina, the Syrian just brought so much more of him out though.  Altaïr opened his eyes staring at the Italian's own erection openly.  His own lust was deep as his eyes were black.  He raised his knees slightly and Ezio took his hand off Altaïr's cock knowing what the other man wanted.  He had never done this before but the look in the Syrian's eyes told him he was going to be learning how really quick. 

Altaïr easily reached the drawer pulling it open carefully since he was using his injured hand.  He found the glass vial he wanted and handed it to Ezio before moving on the bed so he was laying in it properly.  "Find two dry towels so we don't ruin her bed."  Ezio nodded understanding that he wouldn't want what was in the vial all over his bed either.  He got up easily going into the attached washroom to retrieve more than two towels he set the stack on the bed next to the Syrian.  Kneeling on the bed Ezio opened up two of the towels leaving them folded in half and laying them under Altaïr's ass stealing a kiss on his cockhead that made the assassin moan with pure pleasure.  Ezio grinned licking his lips wanting more but knowing what the Syrian wanted he wasn't going to deny him anything knowing that soon he would be inside that stunning muscular form just thinking about it made him harder.

Altaïr's eyes glowed with anticipation as Ezio knelt on the bed opening the vial careful not spill it as he pour a small amount on his hand closing the top with only one hand as he grinned at the Syrian.  He knew how much he hated cold on his skin so he just sat there for a few minutes admiring the man before him and the view he was presenting the Italian with now.  Altaïr had his knees raised fully his legs apart as far as they would go.  Ezio was ready as the liquid in his hand no longer felt cold.  He moved so he was in between the Syrian's feet staring at the man's strange eyes.  Ezio didn't care at this point about anything Altaïr was so intoxicating as he slid his fingers over the Syrian's entrance the moans escaping the assassin’s lips as Ezio's fingertips explored and entered Altaïr.

Those eyes were now staring at Ezio with lust as Altaïr tried to be still his hands gripping the bedding as the Italian slipped his second finger in.  Ezio wasn't sure how to tell if the Syrian was ready for more but the sensation of him squeezing at his thick fingers just about sent him over the edge when he thought about what that would feel like against his cock.  Everything about Altaïr was so strong that he felt almost weak next to the thinner man.  The Italian was exploring inside the Syrian with his two fingers when he noticed Altaïr moan deeper and arch his back squeezing the intruders that much harder.  He moved his fingertip again in the same spot with even louder results he could only smile hoping he could do that with his cock inside him as he slipped a third finger in  stretching Altaïr’s entrance further.  The Syrian was a writhing lithe mess by the time Ezio slid his fingers out of the man beneath him.  Pulling the vial from under his leg, he opened it again carefully pouring a generous amount of the pre-warmed fluid into his palm and slathering it on his hard cock his eyes dancing with lust and anticipation.

Closing the vial and setting it on the bed Ezio moved so he was on his knees as he used more of the liquid on Altaïr's prepared entrance.  Satisfied with what he had done Ezio closed the vial and wiped his hand on one of the towels before leaning forward and pressing his head against the Syrian's prepared entrance.  Ezio saw stars at that moment as he slipped himself in easily the Syrian didn't make a sound that sounded like pain only deep pleasured moans escaped his swollen dry lips as he raised his knees to his shoulders.  Ezio leaned forward kissing those lips that sent shivers through him with their softness. 

Altaïr pulled at the Italian his nails cutting into the supple skin of Ezio's back as he pulled him closer Altaïr's cock pinned between them.  Ezio started thrusting at the Syrian's entrance and became lost, the world around him ceased to exist except for the man beneath him and how perfectly he fit inside him, how their lips melded as he thrust harder and kissed harder sucking Altaïr's bottom lip into his mouth so hard he bruised it instead of just biting it.  The smell in the room was pure lust nothing more as Ezio fucked the Syrian harder and harder the thrusts landing as cracks and smacks of skin on skin.  Altaïr's mouth was wide open with his screams as he arched his back and kept it that was as Ezio rose over him grasping his shoulders hard leaving bruises and the half-moons of his nails imprinted in the paler skin.

Ezio kept staring at the Syrian keeping his eyes on the now black orbs that were nothing but feral lust now.  "Fuck..."  Altaïr was cursing in Arabic now his French forgotten.  Ezio didn't know what he was saying but it didn't matter, pleasure needed no translation as he grinned as he drew closer until he was thrusting so hard he swore the headboard of the heavy bed was going to go through the solid wall behind it. 

Ezio closed his eyes becoming still as he came in Altaïr hot confines.  The Syrian kept clenching at the hard cock inside him squeezing the seed from him.  Ezio opened his eyes as he knelt above Altaïr and just glowed with the pleasure but the fact that the Syrian had held back was enough to make him come again.  Altaïr writhed under Ezio his cock so needy at that point that Ezio slipped out of the assassin diving for Altaïr's rock hard cock and impaling his mouth on it.  His eyes were huge as he slammed the Syrian's head into his throat as he arched into the Italian's lips as he came screaming so deeply and loudly Ezio cringed knowing how many probably just heard his name. 

Ezio swallowed everything the assassin injected into his throat as he cleaned the assassin off before falling forward into his arms.  Tender light kisses were littered onto the Syrian’s face as both tried to regain their breath in the hot room.  Altaïr loosely wrapped his arms around Ezio and kissed his face and his swollen lips a long time.  Ezio was walking on water, dancing on a cloud and extremely satisfied as he rested his head on the strong man beneath him without resting on his wounds.  "I will sleep now thank you."  Altaïr's words were quiet assurance in the still room.  Ezio just purred against him.

"Take me with you."  Ezio's words were a longing that he didn't know he was voicing.  Altaïr kissed the brown head falling asleep easily his exhaustion owning him at that moment.

"I wish I knew how...”  Altaïr's whisper was unheard as he dressed quickly in his wet clothes the Apple was tugging at his soul wanting him to move on.  He kissed Ezio's forehead lightly before covering him back up.  He disappeared from the room without leaving it.

~~

"Altaïr?"  Ezio's hand was roaming the bed looking for the man he was sharing it with.  "Ouch."  The Italian opened his eyes looking at his hand that he had just cut open, his eyes staring at the throwing knife that was laying on the bed next to a bloodied white feather.  The hastily written note was in broken French.

'I will find a way back to you and bring you home.  I miss you already.  Altaïr.'  Ezio let the tears fall down his face at the idea he may never see the lithe assassin again.  He reached for one of the towels and pressed his hand against it moving his head ended up where the Syrian's head had laid, Ezio inhaled wanting to remember as much as he could about the beautiful man he probably would never see again.

"I will see you again..."  Ezio whispered to the still room falling asleep again as the sun broke through the clouds, the dagger clutched in his thick fingers.


End file.
